This invention relates to polyethylene blends.
It is known in the art to blend components with dissimilar characteristics to achieve a blend with superior performance properties. However, this task is not easy to accomplish. For example, the components of a blend can interact antagonistically resulting in a lowering of the expected performance of the blend, or the components can interact producing a blend that is only the mere aggregation of the separate component parts.
Thermoplastic blends are very desirable for applications such as pipes, films, and bottles. However, each application requires a resin tailored for that particular application. Furthermore, each of these tailored resins is judged by many performance attributes. While it is possible to improve one attribute, it is often necessary to find a compromise of the various attributes in order to find a resin which fulfills the customers requirements.
This invention provides an improved compromise of characteristics thereby increasing the availability of possible solutions to consumer demands.